Villains Win When the Heroes are Away
by Phoenix T
Summary: The Heroes have been away. The Shield cast aside. There's a saying. The Villains only win when the heroes are away. Who thought to tell the Villain. The Authority turned one hero and used him to destroy the others. But what happens when he realizes he was but a pawn to the king and the queen of the Empire. The Shield will be taken up again and the Authority's Empire will be ended.
1. Chapter 1

**Phoenix Trails does not own WWE or any of its wrestlers. Please rate and review. I do not own Tala's or Achilles's theme songs. Tala's theme is Wolves without Teeth by of Monsters and Men and Achilles's theme is Villain by Theory of a Deadman**

 _The villain is the one that you came to see_

 _Sick of all the good guys savin' the day_

 _Cause the villain always wins when the hero's away_

The crowd roared as I walked down the ramp, multi-color strobe lights catching the way my hips swayed to my theme. My blood dipped lips parted into a smirk as screams of fans reached my ears, one particular fan had a sign that said * _Achilles Blake- Your Empire's Ender_ *. How right she was. The stressed leather of my ring outfit clung to my curves as I slid onto the lip of ring, bending down and blowing a kiss to the audience. I wrapped my hands around the white ring rope and back flipped over, landing into a perfect 180 degree split before back flipping again.

My candy apple red nails gripped my black leather jacket and pulled it off before throwing it over to the time keeper's area. Soon my opponent's music hit.

 _And I run from wolves_

 _Breathing heavily a_ _t my feet_

 _And I run from wolves_

 _Tearing into me w_ _ithout teeth_

Tala Lupe came skipping down to the ring, her fur coat fluttering a tiny bit as she gained speed. I glared at her.

 **This is a number-one contender's match for the Divas Championship. Introducing first the challenger from Seattle, Washington… Achilles Blake. Introducing her opponent Tala Lupe, the Wolf.**

I rolled my shoulders as Tala bounced on the balls of her feet. I was fully prepared for a very quick match, I couldn't stand Tala, she got everything handed to her. This was the fourth time I've had to face her even though I had won the three times before hand. The bell rang and I attacked, head butting her to the floor. She started to get up when I gave her a hard roundhouse kick to the face. She groaned as she went down again. Grabbing her arms, I twisted them behind her back. Standing backwards behind her, I wrapped my arms around hers and bent over bending her with me until she was fully arched. Then I locked my legs around hers and bent down further fully locking in what I called Spartan Backbreaker.

"Do you want to tap Tala!?" The ref asked loudly. I felt her nod her head hard. The bell rang but I didn't let go until I was certain she couldn't run away from what I did next. She collapsed back onto the mat. I walked over to the ropes and climbed out of the ring. I heard a collective sigh from the crowd when they thought it was over. A smirk grew across my face again as I reached under the ring for something to help me put her out forever. My face went back to a neutral cold expression as my hand grasped a metal chair. I tugged it out all the way before I crawled back into the ring. The ref tried to stop me but I put him in a sleeper hold then moved back to Tala. She was starting to stir as I came over.

I stopped just one foot from her. She stopped moving as she sensed my presence. Then I slammed the chair down hard onto the middle of her back. She screeched out in pain before I slammed it down again. She stopped moving again as I put the chair beneath her head. I climbed onto the ring post before jumping off and planting her head into the chair with both feet. The crowd went deadly silent as I stood over her.

"THIS IS MY EMPIRE!"

* * *

I walked backstage quietly humming to one of my favorite tunes. The dark hallway I was in did little to intimidate me. No one would dare attack me back here. They know I rule these dark hallways especially since the Shield collapsed. My lips curled into a snarl as I saw a shadow curled at the end of the corner. I didn't stop humming thou it would have let them know I had spotted them there. Instead I started to sing the most annoying thing I could think of… It's a small world after all. Severely off key.

I heard a low growl but continued around the corner, tightening my fist slightly as I did so. If they wanted a fight, they would get one.

I walked around the corner and started cracking up like literally; I was rolling on the concrete floor unable to hide the humor of the situation.

"Something you find amusing Diva?"

I wiped imaginary tears from hazel eyes as I glanced up at the world champion. He wasn't very impressive in person. He was only 4 inches taller than me and the title looked out of place on his shoulder. I started laughing again.

"Oh just the fact that the almighty Seth Rollins would be in my hallway trying to ambush me."

"And why would that be funny?" He asked irritated as eyebrows knit together. His dark eyes getting stormier in anger at the tone of my remark.

"The fact that I probably would have kick your ass sweet heart. So why don't you go run back to your mommy and daddy? Surely they must have something that you have enough skill to do?" I replied barely veiling my insults.

"I have a lot of skill after all I am the World Heavy Weight Champion. If someone doesn't have a lot of skill it's you, after all I don't see gold on you." He said stepping closer trying to intimidate me. I smiled at his innocence or was it ignorance. Taking a giant step forward, I poked him in the chest as I told him off.

"Honey in case you didn't notice, I just got down kicking your girlfriends ass all over the ring and also… you make that title worth very little. You fought better when you had nothing. When you had to fight to get what you deserved…the respect that was meant for you…you fought better then. Now all that's left is the shell of a great man. All I see is a coward who needs someone to win his battles for him like a child. If you want respect now… you'll have to hit rock bottom again and then come back. Until then… even being the champion people are going to treat you like a leper, like a criminal." And with that I pushed past him and walked off.

Time skip to Smackdown

 _The villain is the one that you came to see_

 _Sick of all the good guys savin' the day_

 _Cause the villain always wins when the hero's away_

My theme hit just as I made it to the gorilla. Paige gave me quick thumbs up before I entered the stadium. The energy of the crowd put me on an immediate high. Walking down I swayed my hips to the rest of my theme before slapping some hands on my way to the ring. I ran up to the apron and slid across before doing my crowd pleaser and getting reader for my 2-on-1 handicap match against Tala and her bimbo friend Nikki Bella. They quickly made their way to the ring intent on beating me to the ground for what I had done to them in past months. Tala was the first one in running and giving me a forearm to the face. I fell to the mat before quickly sweeping her legs out from under her and unloading right hooks. She finally threw me off before tagging in Nikki. She gave me a clothesline before performing a Rack attack. She went for the pin as I struggled to get a handle on the pain running up and down my spine.

 **1..2..**

I kicked out harshly before she could get the win. She started screaming at the ref before coming back to me trying to give me a running knee. However I had already started climbing back to my feet and avoided her, sending her flying into the turnbuckle. I ran and pushed Tala off the turn buckle on her side before turning my attention to Nikki. She had gotten up and was resting against the turnbuckle. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw my looking at her. I stalked towards but didn't get very far because she ran at me but I countered with a spinning spine buster. She screamed out in pain. I quickly went for the pin.

 **1..2..3..**

 **Ding Ding Ding**

I grinned as the bell went off but it quickly turned into an evil smirk. Tala was just outside the ring trying to see if Nikki(who had just rolled out of the ring)was okay. Thinking quickly, I ran jumping up the turn buckle and jumping off preforming an Empire Ender to both of them.

I sat there on the floor for a second collecting my breath when I noticed the audience had started screaming from me to turn around.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"

"Now hone we both know I don't think."

I turned around to face a very anger Seth Rollins. He was almost vibrating with pure rage. The only thing that was stopping him from doing anything to me was his girlfriend being under my right boot literally.

"GET OFF OF HER!" I grinned, he was playing right into my hands. I toke my combat boot off of her back and started to back away with my hands in the air.

"That's what I thought." He grinned thinking that he had won this argument but he was so wrong. As he checked on Tala, I fix my hair back into a tight ponytail and reapplied my blood red lipstick. I slipped my leather jacket off before rolling my shoulders. The confused shouts of the crowd grew. They had no clue what was happening, I normally wasn't passive. They were right.

As Seth got up, I walked over to him and slapped him straight across the face. The crowd went silent before roaring again. *This is Awesome* chants started echoing in the arena. I could feel is stare on my back as I walked back up the ramp.

* * *

My footsteps echoed off the grey concrete walls as I went the long way back to my dressing room. I rubbed my shoulders, trying to work out a cramp that had worked its way into my neck during the match. My attention was caught again by a shadow playing against the wall that was a foot away from the corner Seth was hiding behind last time. Does this guy ever learn?

I was seriously getting tired of this guy.

"Honey you might as well get out from behind the corner. I can see your shadow on the wall."

However it wasn't Seth that came out. This guy had short sandy brown hair that was all over the place. He was maybe an inch or two taller than me right now. He was wearing jeans and a brown leather jacket. His eyes felt like they were staring into my soul. I ducked my heading breaking the line between our lines and bent slightly into a defensive position. I looked up again to see him but this time he was slightly closer.

"Relax princess, I ain't here for a fight. I just wanted to congratulate you on your victory and on slapping the lap dog in the face. I don't think I've ever seen him that angry." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. It didn't do him justice.

"Good, than I accomplished my goal." He looked confused now.

"Goal?"

"Yeah, making him realize that he lost his place in the WWE..." I took a step closer to him, placing my hands on his chest and stretching a little bit so I could reach his ear.

"When he betrayed you with that steel chair." I whispered in his ear.

 **Thanks for reading, please rate and review, favorite and follow. This is the first chapter of my** **Villians Win When the Hero's Away** **story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own WWE or any of its Wrestlers. However I do own Achilles Blake and Tala Lupe. This story is rated Teen. Please review and feel free to comment on anything that could help develop the plot.**

 **State farm Arena, Las Vegas, Nevada**

The sun was just peeking out from under the large expanse of red rock mountains. A light breeze blew through the area, making the parched palm trees swing with its song. It was a calm morning and I took full advantage of it. I had made my way to the arena earlier than all the other superstars and divas. It didn't take long for me to find my way through the extensive maze of halls to catering. The staff were just setting up breakfast. They peaked up from their work for but a second before going back to arranging tables and food. It was normal for them to see me here early.

I grabbed a grapefruit and a piece of toast before heading to my locker room.

The lack of lights down the west hall hid the door to my locker room well. It looked like another part of the wall unless you knew it was there. I pushed on the door, watching as it slid back into the wall about a centimeter. Grabbing a grove in the panel, I pulled the door to the side.

I walked into the room before replacing the door. Running my hand along the rough wall, I found the light switch and flipped it on.

Immediately the room was bathed in an orange-yellow glow. The room was small but it was plenty of room for one person. Leaning on the north wall was a plush white couch that was directly across from a flat screen mounted on another wall. There was another doorway to the left of the T.V. that lead to a bathroom complete with a shower and locker area.

I swiped my black hair aside as I laid down on the couch, quickly grasping the remote and turning on the T.V. It didn't take long for me to find something entertaining. Reruns of Chuck played across the screen as I lazily stared at it. My eye dropped but my black lashes quickly flashed back open. I couldn't fall asleep when the superstars were just coming in. I would just have to wait till later.

* * *

 _Showtime-_

I stretched out a few of my muscles before walking into my changing room. Grabbing my outfit, I quickly pulled it on, making sure the buckles were in just the right places. Reaching over the sink I pulled out a hair tie and quickly got to work taming the rats nest I call hair.

Once that was in order I walked out of my locker room.

The hall was dark. One light spastically flashed giving a bare amount of illumination to the abandoned corridor. A few mice scurried around her and there but barely made a sound in the hall. Gripping the panel firmly, I tugged it back into place so that it hide my room.

My boots made a light _thunk, thunk, thunk_ as I walked towards the gorilla. Eventually I came upon a hall with slightly better lighting and made a right, taking a short cut to the starting point.

"Hey Blake!" I barely turned my head towards the sound, just enough that my friend understood that I heard him.

"Hello Dwayne."

"Girl I don't get a 'nice to see you my only friend'." I raised my eyebrow at him before speeding up.

"I have friends."

"No. No you don't"

"You don't actually have to point it out."

"Yes I do"

I huffed my hair lifting slightly as the exhale lifted it up. I watched as the black tendrils quickly made their way back into their rightful positions.

"Anyway can't wait to see your fatal three way match against Lupe and the Plastic twins."

That stopped me in my tracks, I barely even noticed Dwayne running into my back as I ran my schedule over in my head. _What?! I was supposed to be fighting Natalia!_

I growled lowly in my chest as I turned on my heel and starting jogging down the hallways quickly losing my friend. Not that I noticed at the time. The gears in my head made silent ticks as I turned over the information I had over in my head. My mocha colored eyes deepened to a deep, soul scaring black as I realized why they changed it. _Tala!_ Of course they would change the match for the princess who has dating the world heavy weight champion. Fine. I could deal with that.

Settling back into my normal speed, I made my way towards the gorilla and waited for my music to be queued. I zoned out performing a few stretches to get myself loosened up before standing back up when my opponents entered the room as well. I vaguely paid attention to their conversation.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe she's wearing that. I mean come on, all that leather it's amazing she hasn't turned into a cow yet."

"What are you talking about Brie, it's totally obvious that she already is a cow. I mean look how fat she is and she has no friends, she's a total loser."

I shoved away their words before blinking a couple times. I would not let their ill-formed sentences to affect me right before a match. Catching movement out of the right side of my vision, I turned to see my que to get ready. Ready to kick ass.

 _The villain is the one that you came to see_

 _Sick of all the good guys savin' the day_

 _Cause the villain always wins when the hero's away_

I turned around the corner and was quickly overcome by the wave of excitement that rolled off the crowd. Brilliant flashed off light went off around the arena as I made my way down, slapping a few hands as I went. I quickly slid down the canvas rim of the ring before doing my crowd pleasing and jumping a few times to loosen up my legs. The crowd roared as I blew them a kiss before quickly becoming encompassed in boos as Tala's music began to play.

 _And I run from wolves_

 _Breathing heavily at my feet_

 _And I run from wolves_

 _Tearing into me without teeth._

The Bella twins' music was next before Lillian announced the match.

 **This is a single pinfall triple threat match. Introducing first, their opponent from Seattle, Washington Achilles Blake. And her opponents are Nikki and Brie Bella, The Bella twins and Tala Lupe.**

I watched as they paced around the ring, making sure to keep an eye on me the whole time. I rolled my eyes, like it would help. The bell rang and Nikki ran at me. I moved to the side and watched as she rammed head first into the turn buckle. She shook her head before glaring at me again and standing up. She ran at me again but I countered and put her into the Widow Maker. She was about to tap when I released her, letting her tap Brie in.

Brie ran at me giving me an elbow to the face before trying it again. I caught it with my right hand before twisting it behind her back. She let out a yelp of pain. I released her before kicking her in the spine. Her stumbled forward to her corner where Nikki tagged herself back in.

I leaned back against the ropes, my face going from pissed to completely content within 4 seconds. She stopped suddenly not understanding why I wasn't trying to obliterate her. She slowly approached me not sure how to go about taking me out. I rolled my eyes before getting on my phone. I heard the crowd start chanting as the jumbo-Tron showed me breaking my anger-bird record.

"Hey! If you're going sit around like a rookie at sit down on the mat and let me pin you!" I glanced up at as I paused the game. She took a small step back as I lifted my hands into a thumbs up motion. I lowed myself to the mat, crossing my legs. She took a step forward saying, "Thanks God at least you understood that you idiot."

I tilted my head to the side before dusting off my phone. She looked at me confused. A smirk crossed my face as I through my phone at her head, succeeding in knocking her down. I tackled her further to the mat before throwing punches at her face. The ref pulled me off before checking on Nikki to see if she wanted to continue, she nodded 'yes' before getting up. I stood back laughing my head off.

A guitar riff played through the arena as Tala was tagged in. She ran at me before I nerve pitched her. Her body collapsed as Dean Ambrose made his way down the ramp with his signature smirk plastered all over his face. Nikki and Brie slowly made their way around him as he strutted to the ring. His blue eyes sparkled with mirth as he took in my playground. The crowd went crazy chanting 'Ambrose, Ambrose'.

I stared at him, giving him a confused look.

"What you want Ambrose?!" I said, my tone showing irritation at being interrupted.

"Now Doll don't get upset, I'm just appreciating your work." He moved his sand colored hair out of his eyes before nodded his head towards the now stirring Diva.

"You want to send the authority a message or can I? Because I really would love to give Seth a piece of my mind."

He nodded and back up a step to show he wasn't going to interfere. I looked over at Tala, a cold smile crossing my face as I walked over towards her limp body.

I picked up Tala right as Seth's music queued. Wary of Dean he stayed up at the top of the ramp.

"Hold on Blake! Do you know what you're doing?!"

I gestured for Dean to throw me a mike.

"Seth I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm wiping this mat with your girlfriend's face!"

I tossed the mike back to Dean as I smirked. Once she was in position I pointed to Seth making sure he knew this was for him before I landed a pedigree. The crowd was chanting 'this is awesome' so loud I could totally predict the headache I was going to have tonight. Sitting on her still body I waited for the count. **1..2..3..RING. RING. RING.**

I rolled under the bottom rope before retrieving my jacket from the time keeper's area. Dean followed my movement slightly, watching me as I moved passed Seth as he went to check on Tala.

I walked through the curtain after my match. A smile was plastered on my face. Suddenly I rammed into something hard. I fell to the floor quickly. Groaning I lifted my head up to stare at the person who got in my way and interrupted my happy mood. In front of me was the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose.

"You okay Doll?" He asked as he put out his hand to help me get up. Deciding he wasn't diseased I grabbed his hand. He pulled me up so fast I stumbled.

"Woah Doll, no need to run after me I'm right here." He said as he steadied me. I glared up at him but all my anger vanished when I saw his eyes. Their cerulean color seemed to dance with mirth, it was enchanting. It made me wish he was happy more often so I could see them more. Shaking my head to get rid of the cobwebs broke the spell long enough for me to reply.

"Who said I was running after you? I would like to think I'd be running away." He raised an eyebrow at my comment before breaking out in laughter.

"I like you Blake. Not many people would insult me." He said as he finally contained his laughter. I shifted my stance, not feeling entirely comfortable with this situation. My eyes flickered around trying to find an excuse to leave the conversation. Finding no one that would willingly help me and play along with a though up excuse, I delivered my answer.

"I'm not many people Mr. Ambrose. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for an interview." I said not waiting for his answer as I quickly moved around him. My footsteps were the only sounds for a moment before I barely caught Dean's reply.

"No you're not Blake. No you're not."

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you have a great Thanksgiving. Please rate and review, also feel free to give any advice you wish, just please be considerate. Phoenix Trails.**


End file.
